Drifitng Hearts
by Blader 25
Summary: Warning: NOT THE SAME STORY AS THE ORIGINAL TITLE. When Arxiba and five Xion Replicas are sent to investigate a new dimension, things get a little...awkward. Vanitas is a nicey-nice who uses Light? Sora and Kairi are plotting to rule the worlds? And Xehanort is the good guy? Just what is going on in here? Read on to find out!


**A/N: Hallo! It is I, Blader 25! As stated by Ausis Winds 13 I am taking over Drifting Hearts! Hooray!**

**Let me tell you, Drifting Hearts was amazing, and I've got a lot to build on. Or a lot to edit. (Shrugs)**

**Which is why you and I are here. This is my way of-not stalling-I mean, developing a new story, and, well...possiblyflippingtheentirelog icofKingdomHeartsonit'shead. Hey, I did always call myself the crazy one!**

**Part re-write, part-old idea, part insanity, get ready to dive into...**

_**DRIFTING HEARTS**_

* * *

-Currently- The World That Always Was

A group of six girls in white cloaks stood at entrance of Naught's Crossway, watching as hordes of Heartless slowly squirmed their way toward them.

Problem was, these weren't your ordinary girls. Far from it.

The first girl had the tip of hair show from underneath her hood, her arrowgun-turned-sniper rifle's white stock outshone by the bright blue slivers in the rifle itself as it reloaded.

The second girl called out to the first. "Arxiba, are you sure about this? I mean, what if-"

Arxiba smirked. "What if what? Relax, Irazon. Between you and Xiruki, you two can take em'. If you don't kill each other first."

Arxiba took a jog forward, jumping straight off the platform, rushing down to where her true opponent was. He smirked back at her, his spiky brown locks and black clothes, only highlight his eyes. His golden eyes. He yelled in challenge at girl, who backflipped, before firing off several shots.

Problem was, he was Sora. And he was wielding the same weapon Ansem, Seeker of Darkness had used, a staff with a Soul Eater blade on each end.

-183 Days prior-

"Aw, come on Shiro, why can't I go on any special missions? All I do is sit here while go out, get a girlfriend, have some amazing adventure, and you come up with a new weapon or armor while you're at it! Sound a little unfair?" Arxiba pouted, while onboard The Flying Wing II's star gazing deck.

Shiro stared back out at the stars, the cosmos. The Element of Anti-Light considered her argument, stroking his chin while humming quietly.

"Alright. Deal. There's a dimension I need you to handle. Take yourself and five other Replicas, your pick. When you finish-and by finish, I mean everything is restored to the proper balance of Light and Dark, maybe you can come with me."

The Xion Replica's eyes grew big as saucers at the mention of an entire dimension to herself.

"I WON'T DISAPPOINT YOU,SIR!" Arxiba yelled, puffing her chest and saluted with pride.

"I won't doubt it." Shiro said, before handing Arxiba the info disc she needed. He vanished into thin air.

Arxiba fiddled with the controls, before making the disc come alive as a small minature version of Shiri presented himself.

"The Data received upon examination of said dimension has intrigued me. It seems that in this world, Light and Dark are opposite-"

Arxiba shuddered for a moment, before allowing the record to play on.

"-that is, to say, that Sora, Kairi, along with Ventus, Aqua, and Eraqus favor Darkness;while Riku switches between the two. Terra is exile due to regret over previous actions. The fate of the worlds rest in two people:

Vanitas, Ven's stronger version of Light, and Xion, a Replica of Sora who refuses to use Darkness. Roxas helps as well, but I fear him slipping to the Dark. The entire Organization seems good, save Axel, who I refuse to trust due to the nature of the world. Perhaps I'm biased on that one...

Further examination is required."

The transmission ended, as Arxiba grabbed her few belongings from her room, racing back to the disc, quickly snatching it before pulling up a list of all 18 other Xion Replicas.

She sighed heavily. "So, looks like I've got some choices to make."

* * *

**A/N: Is your mind flipped? Thought so. I've been toying with idea of making the Org 13 good guys, while nearly everybody body else is a bad guy, save Xehanort(you may even like this version...GASP) and Vanitas, who...is a bit of a softie here.**

**For those who don't know, a Xion Replica is literally a Replica of Xion infused with someone else's DNA, giving them unique and special talents. For example, Arxiba has Xigbar's DNA, therefore, she can manipulate space, and use arrowguns. She also can be rude, and eavesdrops. Catch you around...on the drift...**


End file.
